


Learn to Fly

by Author2504



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Anger Sex, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Memory Loss, Pre-Canon, Pre-Rey, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, minor injury, not that inappropriate, pilot, pre-force awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author2504/pseuds/Author2504
Summary: After crash landing into a barren wasteland; will your only company be your way out or the last person you see?
Relationships: Ben Solo x Reader, Kylo Ren x pilot reader, Poe x reader, Ren x Reader, kylo ren x reader, kylo x reader, poe Cameron x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

D’Qar wasn’t ever something you were going to get used to; the constant ships overhead, people running about. But it was the place you decided to call home for the time being, until the resistance inevitably moved once again. These people weren’t just your allies, a lot of them friends - but you did have to be careful. The First Order could use any compassion you had for others against you if they captured you for interrogation. So to most you kept up a frosty exterior. 

“BB-12, I can't seem to get this part in right, can you nudge my tool box a little closer?”

The small droid pushed its small body against the kit on the ground as you desperately tried to shove the missing piece back into your x-wing. They wouldn't let you go on the next mission if your ship isn't functioning - the damn thing. One of your fellow pilots saw the struggle after you cursed loud enough to draw his attention; it's not like you wanted his help, far from it - you know it would just inflate his already big ego. _Best pilot in the resistance, my ass._

“Need a hand, Vulpy?” He smirked, resting an arm against your ship - earning a sharp slap on his sleeve to stop him doing any further damage.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that, Dameron?” You bit back, trying to fix the ship yourself as he watched on. Wriggling the piece about with no luck. 

“Oh come on, you know I mean it in a nice way! Vulptex are all cute and stuff.” He nudged you aside and with what seemed like no effort shoved the piece into place. The others had told you that he’d been determined to win you over, take you for a drink. But you didn’t want to add to his list, boost his ego. He was a charmer and he knew it too. “Can't do this next mission without you, really. You're one of our best pilots…”

You slammed the hatch shut, prompting him to hold his hands up defensively. “Ah but not _the_ best, that's you remember? And Vulptex are icy.”

He finally took the hint and left you to finish up, BB-12 beeping wildly at your feet. The small droid wasn’t a fan of the pilot either; it and BB-8 were almost replicas of each other, albeit the colour and a few other inconsistencies, but Poe didn’t even seem to notice your droid, his was entirely unique after all. “I know he's an ass… he's good though. Extremely good. We need that, the First Order is stronger than ever.” 

You all clambered aboard your ships, the units being placed in the back - you were launching a small scale attack on a nearby First Order ship, one that contained key parts that would allow them to finish up Starkiller, something you weren't about to let happen soon. It wasn't going to be an easy job, you all knew it too - even the almighty Poe Dameron seemed nervous for once.

You pulled your helmet over your head and secured the comm-link before preparing the launch sequence. “Blue leader, ready.” 

_“Red leader, ready.”_

_“Black leader, ready. Let's get them guys.”_

You and your team followed the others out of the resistance base, D'Qar getting smaller and smaller behind you. This was really your element, flying made you feel freer than anything else in the world - BB-12 beeped at you as if it felt the same way. Your parents weren't thrilled at the idea of you leaving them to join the resistance; in fact you'd fought with them everyday until you left Chandrila. There wasn't a home for you there anymore - not since the dark side had taken over once again and the loyalists to the old empire reemerged. You imagined it had something to do with the fact Kylo Ren had supposedly been born there too, no one you knew growing up, however, claimed to know him when he was a child so you were sure it was a myth to make people feel better about easily falling back into submission. 

Fighting with the resistance and with _her_ , General Organa, was something you’d felt destined to do. You admired everything she’d done and worked so hard to achieve. You wanted to be admired in the way that she was. 

“ _First Order ship up ahead.”_

Directly ahead of you, as clear as day, was the First Order vessel, floating through space just above Hoth - it was almost as if there was no direction to it. Your eyes widened when you realised, the ship was indeed the one you were supposed to be targeting - but it definitely wasn't moving towards Star Killer. “This is Blue Leader, the enemy ship is approaching us - prepare to engage!”

_“TIE fighters advancing on us fast!”_ You heard their blasters before you saw them, the bright green flash just missing your ship. Your squadron ducked with you as the battle began. _“It's a trap!_ _There's nothing but TIE fighters aboard the ship.”_

“Black leader. What is the plan, here! My squadron is going down, we are outnumbered!”

_“Just keep it up Blue Leader. We can do this._ ”

“All due respect, Black Leader, get your head out of your ass. This isn't the time to be a hero - our men are dying. We need to retreat!”

_“No, we won't make the run - if we stand any chance we need to fight back.”_

You cried out in frustration, blasting a First Order fighter out of the sky as it chased your ally. BB-12 let out a high pitched screech as a fighter crashed into your side, knocking your wing almost clean off. _“Blue leader!”_

It was far too late to respond - you and the TIE fighter were plummeting down towards Hoth at a blazing place and your only plan now was to land in a way that didn't mean certain death. The icy terrain wasn't going to make it easy - especially now you only had one functioning wing. The TIE fighter seemed to have a similar problem, its engine sputtering out smoke as it squirled around you. 

You used every muscle in your body to try and pull your ship up, tears streaming down your face as the barren terrain came into your vision. The tip of the ship skimmed some rocks and slid down the side of a cliff edge before crashing into a large clump of ice. The pain was something else - your ankle bending backwards as the metal concertined up. With the strength you had left you forced the shuttle open and hauled yourself out of the wreckage. 

_Fuck me, it’s cold._ Your attention was quickly drawn away from the pain you felt when you saw the TIE fighter up ahead - in even worse condition than your ship. The blaster on your hip never seemed so tempting as you managed to limp over to the crash, not even sure if there was anyone alive. But your arms were focused on rubbing your jacket in an attempt to keep warm. Upon closer inspection, it became clear that this wasn't a normal TIE fighter - it was sleeker, more elegant, larger even. You stumbled back as the doors of your enemy’s ship opened, choking back a sob as your ankle gave way again. 

A curse left your lips as you hit the ice, your hand finally reaching for your blaster - pushing yourself backwards as a man choked on smoke, clambering out of his ship.

It was the lack of a trooper uniform that caught you off guard first, a black cape billowed in the cold wind, large boots clunked against the floor. As your eyes trained up the form your breath was caught in your throat at the sight of _him._

_Oh god this is it. This is it_ . _This is how I die._

Reflexively arms braced across your face when you saw him reach forward but instead of what you thought was certain death you heard a soft thump. Too scared to really look, you peered through the gap in your arms to see him slumped face first into the snow. 

_Is he dead?_

You dragged your body across the snowy ground and shoved him onto his back, allowing your fingers to release the helmet from his head. There had been countless stories about what was beneath the mask, what kind of monster. Scales maybe? Ugly definitely but… he wasn’t. He was human. Barely older than you, you reckoned. 

You looked around. There was nothing but mountains and snow to see for miles… you were stuck in this freezing cold wasteland, alone… with Kylo _fucking_ Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

You don’t know  _ why  _ you thought this was a good idea but all you could focus on was how impressed you were by your own strength. He must be at least twice your size and somehow you’d dragged his body, now laid on a sheet of metal, into a nearby cave. Why didn’t you just kill him? This is the leader of the First Order and he’s out cold, blaster shot straight to the head would do it. 

Well, you’d never come face to face with an enemy before. Sure shooting down other ships was one of your favourite pastimes but killing a person this way was different… which was annoying because now there was one passed out on the floor of a cave. You’d wrapped your ankle nice and tight, glad to realise it was only really a sprain before stealing his cloak to go back out and scavenge whatever you could from the ships. BB-12 wasn’t responding for now, it was just sitting in the corner of the cave waiting for you to repair it.

Your comm-link was dead. His was dead. What kind of fuckery. How were you gonna get out of here? Surely they’d come looking for you… the First Order would definitely look for  _ him _ . And if they found him before the resistance found you well then, that would be the end of it. 

Instead for the time being you emptied out your supplies from the storage compartment of the ship and brought them into the cave; unfortunately it seemed - unlike you - he hadn’t prepared for things to go wrong so his ship was nothing but scrap metal now. You left the vessels intact for now, knowing when the wind died down you planned to use his ship to mend yours. 

The wind was loud as you scooped up his helmet, turning it in your hands so the front was facing you. People you knew had nightmares about this thing, the darkness reigning over them as he brought destruction to their homes and families… but knowing there was a 20 something year old underneath was  _ strange _ . How could someone so young commit so much evil. You tossed the helmet to the ground by his body and got to work tampering with your comm-link, trying to keep busy until the wind stopped.

Your body froze when you heard him make a noise behind you; carefully, you reached for your blaster but kept your back to him. “Who… where am I?”

“Hoth.” 

“You. You ruined my ship!”

You whipped around and pointed your blaster at him, he was still laid on the ground, looking very groggy. He was weak, barely holding his head up. “Hey,  _ you _ crashed into  _ me _ .”

“...you haven’t killed me.” He breathed out a sigh of relief before chuckling quietly to himself and fully sitting upright, clutching the back of his head. “You won’t either, can’t bring yourself to it.”

His eyes flickered to his helmet. “Maybe had you left that on my head, you would have. Resistance scum. Can shoot down my ships but can’t kill when it really matters.” 

“I had my back to you and you didn’t try to kill me either.”

“Touché. I however until now, was unconscious.”

You flinched and screwed your eyes shut as he reached towards you with a gloved hand, expecting him to invade your mind or choke you,  _ something _ . But nothing. Slowly, you cracked an eye open to see him frowning at you, hand still outstretched. “Did you want me to help you up?”

“Shut  _ up. _ Why isn’t this  _ working _ .” You crouched next to him and smirked a little - you knew it was risky but you were a bit of a thrill seeker.

“This help?”

You immediately regretted your mistake when his hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed for real.  _ Oh no _ . Luckily, he was weak enough for you to pull his wrist back and shove it against him. “Look, I had the courtesy not to kill you, the least you could do is return it.”

“Just wait until I get my strength back.” His frown deepened, clearly confused by his lack of effect on you but you weren’t going to let it bother you. When the resistance came for you, they could decide what to do with him… well, that was if they got here before the First Order did. You picked up your canister and gave it a light shake, enough water for now but best not waste it. There was enough food to maybe last you… a week, two if you rationed it well. “Where’s my comm-link?”

“Dead. I tried to fix it but nothing, mine is gone too… so I hope you have a crew more competent than mine.” You chucked him what was left of his communicator, after you’d torn it out of his vessel to try and fix yours. “Sorry.” 

“Can’t do anything right can you. Crashed your ship, broke mine.”

“For the last time, you barrelled into me. I’m the best pilot in the damn resistance.” You lowered your voice at the end. “don’t care what anyone else says.”

You heard him lay back down behind you as you gathered enough debris to light a small fire with the lighter you’d packed in your kit. You sat in front of it, warming your hands. The silence was thick between you, you could feel his eyes on you - trying to figure you out. Why couldn’t he control your mind like you could with others? “You have my cloak.”

You pulled it off and balled it up, throwing it back at him - the fabric hitting him with a soft thump. No thank you from him of course. You hugged your jacket around you more and shuffled closer to the fire, your tummy rumbling. Food. Need some food. 

Carefully, you grabbed one of your portions and split it in half - adding a small amount of water to it, giving it a careful mix with your fingers - before grabbing one of the stew sachets, tipping it into a small pot over the fire. He was watching you, you could tell, but for now it was easier to pretend he wasn’t there as you started scooping the food into your mouth. “...smells good.” 

You sighed softly and tore off a piece of bread from your quarter portion and passed it to him, refusing to look him in the eye. “Thanks.”

Letting him starve would be a long way to kill him, but then feeding him would give him the strength to kill you. So what really was the solution? Give him just enough to keep him alive, you suppose. The only thing breaking the quiet was the sound of the wind and the soft crackles of the fire. 

You heard him moving behind you again, towards you as you ate the last of your meal. He slumped beside you and held his hands in front of the fire. “Won’t be long before the first order finds me.”

“That's nice… not if the resistance finds me first.”

“You think your puny resistance is going to waste time and resources looking for you?” He laughed, earning a sharp glare from you. “You’re just a pilot. They’ve got plenty. You’re dead as far as they know.”

“I’m not-“

“Just a pilot? What are you then? A general? A commander?  _ Royalty _ ? Don’t think so, baby bird, you can’t even fly anymore.”

“Don’t call me that.” You spat. You hated how easy it was for him to get under your skin, he didn’t even need to be able to get into your head to figure you out. He gripped your jaw in his glove hand and forced you to look at him. 

“I can call you whatever I want.” 

“Get  _ off _ .” 

You grabbed at his wrist to pry him off but this time it wasn’t so easy. He squeezed until it hurt and smirked. “I’m going to destroy you.”

“I said, get  _ off. _ ” You tore his hand away from you and shoved it back against him. You whipped out your blaster and pointed it directly at him. “I’m not here to entertain you until your slaves come to save you. I know I’m too much of a coward to kill you but doesn’t mean I don’t know how to shoot you in places that hurt like hell. So just leave me alone.”

He held his hands up defensively and you lowered your weapon. “Good. Now, stay on your side of the cave. I’ll stay on mine.”

You drew a line in the ground with the toe of your boot, letting the fire and all your supplies fall well within your side. He went to make a comment but you held your hand up and surprisingly, he said mute. 

_ Why don’t I have the strength to kill you? Why?  _


	3. Chapter 3

As the night drew in, the temperature fell even further. The fire was the only thing bringing warmth and it was starting to go out; you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep it lit all night if you wanted to sleep but you’d also freeze if it failed. 

You pulled the hood of your jacket up and laid on the ground, just watching the flames flicker. The force user was just sitting with his back against the cave wall, staring off into space. What was he thinking? You weren’t sure but his expression was blank. Your eyes were threatening to close as you watched him, the idea of trusting him not to kill you as you slept was terrifying but it didn’t seem like you were going to have much choice. 

“I have no intention of killing you while you sleep, that’s boring, baby bird.” His gaze met yours. “I’ve had someone try that on me, it’s cowardly. I want to see the light leave your eyes.” 

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” You snorted, scowling at the pet name before letting out a yawn. “It really isn’t.”

“Perhaps not. But if it means you’ll sleep then take it as such. You won’t be much of a challenge to kill if you’re tired, I want you to give it your best shot.” 

“You really are rooting for me, huh?” You laughed, readjusting your body so you had less rocks digging into your sides. He shrugged and turned his attention away from you once again. 

Against your better judgement, you finally let your eyes flutter closed. But it was  _ so _ cold that your teeth chattered and you could’ve sworn you felt your bones shake. Hoth wasn’t a kind planet, especially not to pilots who weren’t supposed to be there. It wasn’t meant for life outside it’s native species. 

You flinched as you felt something fall over you; you cracked an eye open to see he had draped his cloak over you.  _ What a freak _ . You thought. So determined to have you dead, but only on his terms. 

Closing your eyes once again, you let your mind wander. Perhaps it was more than that. Maybe, because he wasn’t able to enter your mind, he was curious about you. You could never truly be sure though, you definitely couldn’t get in his head to find out.

It was still cold so you pulled your knees up a little closer to your chest and nuzzled into the soft fabric of his cloak. Smells nice at least. He yawned too and you peeked through your lashes to see him now too trying to sleep - still sat against the wall. Clearly determined not to show weakness to you, but he was shivering too. 

“...do you want your cloak back?” You asked, voice low. “You’re cold.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re shivering, Ren.” You sighed. But he shook his head and closed his eyes once again. Defeated, you rolled over so you had your back to him and hugged the cloak around you. This time, sleep finally beat you and you drifted off with the warmth of the fire flickering behind your lids. 

You heard your name being called in the back of your mind, no… not called… screamed. You rubbed your eyes and opened them to find everything had faded into complete darkness. Carefully, you rolled over to relight the fire only to realise you weren’t close enough to reach it anymore, you weren’t even cold. 

“Ren?” 

You clambered to your feet, realising you’d lost your boots and the ground beneath you was no longer rocky it was…  _ wet _ . A breath caught in your throat as you began to walk forward. “Ren? Where did you go?”

In the distance you could see a figure sitting against a wall; figuring it must be him, you padded over - ducking under and climbing over the growth that surrounded you. As you approached you realised it was too small to be him, but definitely still a man’s body. Dread started to fill you as you realised where you were, but you couldn’t stop yourself from kneeling down beside him. 

Reaching forward, you gently undid his helmet and removed it from his head. The face beneath, you knew, but couldn’t place. It was bloody, broken in several places. You should’ve been more scared then you were, but you simply stood up and continued to walk - like you’d done this hundreds of times before. There it was again, someone screaming your name. 

But who? 

People sped past you with emergency equipment and what appeared to be a gurney. You followed them, easily keeping up with their rushed pace as they approached a ship. Smoke poured from it as they, resistance you believed, desperately pried it open - all yelling as a body fell out of the seat. 

You gathered round with them as they knelt down to remove the girl’s helmet… who is that? She looked familiar but you couldn’t place her. 

Why are they saying your name?  _ That isn’t me.  _ You wanted to call out. You saw your commander and grabbed at his shoulder. 

“That’s not me!” 

He looked right through you. 

“Commander! It’s not me! It’s not-“

You bolted upright, clutching at your chest as you struggled to catch your breath. This time you were in the cave, the fire out and the cold wind swirling outside. You remembered where you were and rubbed your eyes with your hands. That dream haunted you. You wouldn’t call it a nightmare, it was apparently a memory, according to the doctors. You just never understood why it was third person… and who  _ was  _ that girl. You were convinced it wasn’t you. 

Carefully, you pulled the cloak around you more and glanced over at the Sith.  _ Oh shit.  _ He was still propped up against the wall but he looked frozen solid. “Ren?”

Nothing.

_ Fuck it.  _ You quickly relit the fire and clambered over the line you drew and limped over to him, groaning when you remembered your ankle. You looped your arms under his armpits and dragged him across the cave. With difficulty, you managed to lay him closer to the fire with his cloak over him. You took off your glove and placed the back of it against his forehead - he was freezing. What an idiot. With his determination to kill you on his own terms, he’d basically giving himself hypothermia. 

You grabbed his helmet and lifted his head so you could slide it back on him, hoping that it would help sort him out. Wasn’t really anything you could do given the circumstances. Did you want to save his life? Not really. But you couldn’t let him die either. You admitted to yourself that you had totally screwed up morals as you sipped at your icy water. 

Whilst he started to get some colour back in his skin you warmed some of your instant soup over the newly lit fire. Making sure there was enough for you both but not so much that you’d run out of food. You shook him lightly once he began to stir. “Sit up. You need some warm food.” 

“Did… did you just save me?” His voice was crackled under the helmet. 

“It’s not a fair fight if you're frozen.” You quipped, flipping his earlier quote at him. “Got some soup.” 

He took his helmet off and placed it on the ground beside him.A grateful hand accepted the cup of soup, a small private smile on his face as he lifted it to his lips. “And you called  _ me _ a freak, baby bird.”

The force user was right; the two of you were like some alien peas in a pod. You, keeping him alive because you couldn’t kill him face to face but were more than happy to shoot down countless ships, and him keeping you at full strength so he could kill you  _ fairly _ .

What a strange pair indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

As the wind died down the next morning, you trudged out into the snow - boots sinking into the snow as you approached the wreckages of your ships. Neither could function but yours was definitely in better shape than his; if BB-12 was working then it would give you a better shot at figuring out what exactly needed to be fixed but for now you’d have to do it alone. 

You knew that he was watching you as you tinkered away, his eyes burning into the back of your skull. He still hadn’t killed you, god knows why, but you were grateful - maybe you did have a chance at getting back to the resistance. However, before you knew it, you were in an all too familiar situation, desperately tugging at the wing of your ship. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“/ _ Fuck/. _ ” You cursed as you smacked the back of your head on the side of the vessel as he spoke up. You hadn’t realised he’d come over to you. A hiss left your lips as you rubbed the back of your scalp. “You can’t sneak up on someone like that.”

He moved you aside in a similar way that Poe had before, but with a tentative hand on your waist. His gloved hand wrenched the broken piece away with ease and he held it out to you. “Thanks.” 

Ren continued to baffle you, what was his goal at this point? Maybe he thought he could get you to fix his way out of here and  _ then  _ kill you. Yeah. That made the most sense. 

But… you couldn’t help the thoughts that came next. Maybe it was a simple act of kindness, to repay you for saving him last night. Was he capable of kindness? Or was it something deeper again. The hand on your waist was a choice, one that he hadn’t done on a whim. You shook the thoughts from your head as you continued to work. 

“I can’t get in your head. I don’t like it. I need to know what you’re thinking.” 

“Sorry, Ren, but I’m not gonna tell you my every thought. You’re just going to have to trust I won’t kill you.”

He chuckled. “I’m not worried you’ll kill me. You would’ve done it while I was out if you were going to. I am however concerned you’ll fix your ship and leave me here.”

“Well I’m concerned you’ll let me fix my ship, kill me and leave.” You looked directly into his dark eyes as you spoke matter of factly. They flickered over your face, you could tell it bothered him that he couldn’t control you like others. “I’d rather you just got it over with and killed me.”

“I’m waiting-“

“For what? Me to be at full strength? Here I am, Ren. Full strength. Just kill me.”

Suddenly his hand snapped forward and wrapped around your neck - your hands clamped around his wrist as you began to lose your breath. His eyes darkened as he lowered his face to your ear, warm breath ghosting over your skin. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, baby bird. As long as you’re useful to me, you stay alive.” 

“Wh-what if I stop fixing the ship?” You choked, making him pull back just enough to lock eyes with you. There was something in them you hadn’t seen before, you couldn’t place it. 

“Then I’m sure I’ll find another use for you until the First Order finds me.” 

He threw you down to the floor, allowing the air to rush back into your lungs. You laid on your back on the cold floor and coughed desperately, head rolling back. You allowed yourself to look up at the man standing over you, his face had returned to the stoic look he had when he first approached. “Freak.”

Ren ignored you this time, pushing you onto your side with his boot before heading back- and hopefully staying - in the cave. You cursed under your breath as you finished removing all the broken debris from your ship; much too scared to find out what another use for you could be. 

You walked over to his ship and started fiddling about with it to see if the parts you needed were there.  _ Poe would be able to fix it _ . God, is that how desperate you were? That you were thinking of that bag of dicks. The one who got you in this mess. A huff of frustration left your lips and you decided to see if you could fix BB-12 instead. 

“Done already?” He quipped, as you stepped back into the cave. You ignored him and knelt down in front of your droid, opening up the compartment on its chest. “Ignoring me now? Mature.” 

“Just, fuck off.” You hissed, throwing a small rock at him - missing completely. 

Your attention went back to the small droid, it wasn’t too damaged so thankfully it wouldn’t take much to fix. It’d also mean company other than the man staring into the back of your head. Suddenly your eyes flashed with an image of a stranger… the man from the crash.  _ Kohan _ .

Your eyes snapped towards Ren, his hand was held out in your direction but he was frowning. “What did you do?”

“I can’t see anything.”

“Well I just did.”

“ _ You  _ saw something? How? What did you see?”

You slammed your wrench on the ground just as BB-12 beeped to life. If looks could kill, the force user would be dead on the ground. “Oh my god, do you  _ ever  _ shut up!?” 

“Tell me what you saw, baby bird.”

You launched the wrench at him and this time it hit him in the shoulder. He flinched back and placed a hand over it, getting the message to leave you alone for the time being. 

_ Kohan.  _ Your co-pilot. He was your best friend. How could you forget him? You rubbed furiously at your eyes and stepped further back into the darkness of the cave to get a little more privacy to think. A deep sigh left your lips as you slid your back down the cave wall. 

Ever since the crash you’d forgotten your life before, it frustrated you every day. But Ren had just brought something back by trying to use his powers on you;  _ you’d  _ seen the vision, not him. 

You wanted to see more. You  _ needed _ more. But you couldn’t give away that he was giving you something you wanted… you needed to let him think he had something over you. That he could control you. But you’d really be the one in control. 

BB-12 nudged against your boot, earning a gentle pat. “You wanna help me out, bud?” 

It beeped wildly and you let a small private smile grace your lips. Let’s  _ do  _ this. 


End file.
